This invention relates to a sealing cover especially adapted to cover a sump hole that has a sump pump therein. More particularly, the invention relates to such a device that is generally universally employable and easily installed.
Many restaurants, institutions and basements were originally constructed and many still are without provision for a floor drain. Canneries and food processing establishments, where a high degree of sanitation is required, necessitate floor scrubbing and flushing and may not be adequately equipped with floor drains.
Consequently, if flushing or flooding of the floors is a cleanliness requirement, floor sumps must be installed to collect the water. As a result of this need, standard diameter sumps in addition to sump pumps and sump conduits are needed and have been developed. Very little has been done, however, in the way of sump pump covers, except for a circular or rectangular lid that drops into place over the sump itself. As sumps are generally 18 inches in diameter and approximately 24 inches deep, this type of arrangement can be hazardous if the lid is not firmly seated.
The prior art teaches a variety of sump pumps and covers integral therewith, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,687,693; 2,804,019; 2,918,016; 3,280,751; 3,807,900; and others.
The foregoing are deficient, however, in that they fail to provide for adequate covering of the sump itself and they are not universally acceptable.